darksoulsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Дезертир Хоквуд
Дезертир Хоквуд (англ. Hawkwood the Deserter) — персонаж в игре Dark Souls III. Дезертир из Легиона нежити, один из Негорящих. Сюжетная линия Один из первых персонажей, встречаемых в игре. Сидит на ступенях в Храме огня или около могилы с Мечом Фаррона на краю обрыва, справа от входа в Храм. После убийства Хранителей Бездны дает кольцо и пропадает (пропадает также при достижения уровня опустошения 20). Возле могильной плиты можно обнаружить его щит. После этого его можно найти в облике дружественного фантома перед Оцейросом, а после около Безымянного короля (добравшись до костра "большая колокольня" надо продолжить идти вперёд, знак находится снаружи около одного из змее-людей). В первом случае он поможет вам победить Оцейроса, т.к. он тоже хочет попасть на пик Драконов. Во втором случае он помогать с боссом не будет, вместо этого он отправится к верхней части пика, где он заполучит мерцающий камень драконьей головы (этот камень он забирает в любом случае, даже если его не вызывать). Если вы, так же как и он, воспользуетесь на пике жестом "путь дракона", то вы получите мерцающий камень драконьего туловища. Желая заполучить и этот камень, Хоквуд вызовет вас на поединок на арене Хранителей Бездны (вам нужно вернуться к кузнецу Андрэ и забрать послание). После победы над Хоквудом мы получаем Мерцающий камень Драконьей Головы, и он говорит, что игрок более достоин стать драконом. Но в случае проигрыша он заберет у вас камень Драконьего Туловища, сославшись на то, что именно он истинный дракон. Примечание *Относительно легко побеждается размашистым длинным оружием и мечом Фаррона. *Является аналогом удрученного воина из первой и рыцаря Солдена из второй частей. *Если поговорить с ним после победы над Проклятым Великим древом, то он даст тяжелый самоцвет. *Его знак призыва можно найти недалеко от входа на битву с боссом Оцейрос, Снедаемый король (а если точнее, то на квадратной площадке, что сразу после сада с гуляющими Прогнившими), а так же чуть дальше третьего костра, под окном в локации Пик Древних Драконов, если призвать его там и бежать за ним, не дать ему умереть, до нужного места, воспользоваться жестом "путь дракона", то получите мерцающий камень драконьего туловища. *Из описания его щита, одежды и диалога (если напасть на него в Храме Огня) следует, что он состоял в Легионе Нежити, но позже бежал из него. *До финальной битвы в Цитадели он вооружён полуторным мечом и своим щитом. *Если убить его в Храме Огня, выпадет только тяжелый самоцвет. *В финальной битве имеет 6 фляг с эстусом. *Также в финальной битве он использует меч Фаррона в двуручном хвате, как и все легионеры. *Когда он не сидит на лестнице в Храме Огня, он находится рядом с могилой (где находим кольцо с шершнем в Заброшенных могилах, там находится меч Фаррона, и вероятнее всего он и является владельцем данного кольца). *В отличие от аналогичных персонажей из прошлых частей, не сдался окончательно и обрел для себя навязчивую цель, наблюдая за действиями Негорящего. Возможно, став драконом, он таким образом хотел избежать проклятья. Продвижение данного NPC по его сюжетной ветке можно проследить через его знаки призыва - он проследует за вами от Оцейроса до конца драконьего пика, а потом встретится на арене битвы с его бывшими соратниками, уже мечтая стать совершенным существом. *Если проиграть в битве с ним, то будет продолжать стоять в мавзолее Хранителей Бездны до тех пор, пока вы его не одолеете (так что можно не волноваться о потере собранных драконьих камней). *Из-за неправильного перевода, его первый монолог в Храме Огня можно понять неверно, что может вызвать некоторую сконфуженность в понимании его линии сюжета. **"Ahhh, another one, roused from the sleep of death? Well, you're not alone. We Unkindled are worthless. Can't even die right. Gives me conniptions. And they'd have us seek the Lords of Cinder, and return them to their moulding thrones. But we're talking true legends with the mettle to link the fire. We're not fit to lick their boots. Don't you think? What a sick joke." (англ.) **Официальный перевод: "Ах, ещё один, восставший после смерти? Ну, ты не одинок. Мы, Негорящие, бесполезны. Даже умереть не можем. Просить нас искать повелителей пепла и возвращать их на заплесневелые троны. Но мы и есть истинные легенды, у нас достаточно мужества, чтобы зажечь огонь. Негоже нам перед ними пресмыкаться". (оф. рус.) **Однако на самом деле, Хоквуд говорит все в точности до наоборот из-за того, что при первой встрече он отчаялся в своих силах и (когда-то) не возжег огонь сам, не то, что Повелители Пепла. Таким образом, его слова можно перевести примерно так: "Ах, ещё один, восставший после смерти? Что ж, ты не одинок. Мы, Негорящие, бесполезны. Даже умереть правильно не можем. Приводит меня в ярость. И они хотят, чтобы мы нашли Лордов Пепла и вернули их на их заплесневелые троны. Но мы говорим о настоящих легендах с силой, способной возжечь огонь. Мы не имеем права даже целовать их сапоги. Ты так не думаешь? Что за глупая шутка." (неоф. рус.) Галерея DarkSoulsIII 2016-04-14 13-45-34-975.jpg DarkSoulsIII 2016-04-14 13-45-41-834.jpg DarkSoulsIII 2016-04-24 03-30-17-34.jpg Видео Категория:Персонажи (Dark Souls III) Категория:Фантомы (Dark Souls III) Категория:Противники (Dark Souls III)